doodlepadfandomcom-20200214-history
Zinger
Zingers are large wasp-like creatures and Donkey Kong's most persistant foes, next to the Kremlings. The first appearance of Zingers is in Donkey Kong Country, here they, along with Neckys, Gnawtys and Slippas were one of the most common enemies in the game. Zingers often acted as obstacles in this game, blocking the path of Diddy and Donkey Kong. Due to having spikes covering all of their body Zingers could not be jumped on, the Kongs would need to throw an object at a Zinger (such as a barrel) or employ the use of an Animal Buddy to defeat them. The color of a Zinger is a clue to it's flight path. In the game, an apparent 'queen' Zinger is fought as a boss; Queen B. Zingers are also in Donkey Kong Country's psuedo-sequel Donkey Kong Land. Zingers also appear in Donkey Kong Country's true sequel Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. Here they are found in the majority of the levels of the game, except those taking place underwater. This time Zingers only come in two colors, basic yellow and the red variety which is completely invincible. Also in this game, Diddy and Dixie meet an apparent 'king' Zinger, King Zing. Also of note, Crocodile Isle, the location where the events of Donkey Kong Country 2 takes place has several Zinger hives in it (this is most prevalent in Krazy Kremland), this may explain the large amount of Zingers in the game. Zingers also appear in Donkey Kong Land 2. Zingers surprisingly did not appear in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble or Donkey Kong Land 3, instead robotic bees called Buzzs appear. Zingers return in Donkey Kong 64, here they are less common and easier to defeat, the kongs can simply blast one with one of the weapons they can purchase from Funky Kong. Also a new type of Zinger appears, a robotic one. These "Mecha-Zingers" are found prominently in the level Frantic Factory, they are also more difficult to defeat, presumably due to being made of metal. Zingers also appear in Donkey Konga and as enemies in DK: King of Swing. Zingers appear as enemies in DK: King of Swing's sequel DK Jungle Climber. Interestingly early promotional material showed that Zingers were going to be ridable in the now cancelled game Donkey Kong Racing. Although it is unknown if they will be rideable in Donkey Kong Barrel Blast, they have been confirmed as an item. Trivia * Zingers seemed to have some sort of alliance with the Kremling Krew. * Zingers slightly resemble the conjecturally named Bee'zerks, a bee species from the Mario series; who in turn resemble Stingers. Notable Zingers * Queen B. – Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest * King Zing – Donkey Kong Country Gallery Image: kingzing.jpg| Donkey Kong Country Image: Zinger.jpg| Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Image: zinger2.jpg| DK: King of Swing Category: Insects Category: Kremling Krew Category: Donkey Kong Species Category: Donkey Kong Enemies